The present disclosure concerns physical security of electronic components in computing systems.
Computing systems include electronic components such as security devices and cryptographic modules to prevent data theft and the like. These devices and modules provide data security in personal computing systems and high-end network servers. These devices and modules are, for example, implemented as a device card or on a printed circuit board. To meet industry accepted standards for protection, these devices and modules must incorporate features and mechanisms that provide physical security for internal device components such that physical attempts to access or tap internal components can be detected and/or responded to in a manner that resists tampering and/or unauthorized access of data.